Qui dit qu'il n'y a que le basket ?
by Anime04FanBlch
Summary: Lucy doit déménager, non pire, changer de pays ! Elle quitte l'Angleterre pour aller au Japon où elle devra faite face à une nouvelle école, de nouveaux amis,etc.. Rencontrer l'amour est-il possible dans ce milieu de fou du sport ?


NDA : Les dialogues au départ sont en anglais.

Salut ! Je m'appelle Lucy et j'ai 16 ans. Actuellement je vis en Angleterre mais suite au transfère de mon père on déménage au Japon. Dans un sens c'est une chance pour moi, parce que là-bas réside un Lycée spécialisé dans le sport ! Si j'y entre j'ai une chance de devenir une pro ! C'est comme un rêve qui devient réalité ! Dans quel sport ? Le basket ! Depuis que je suis toute petite j'en fais, et ça a tout de suite été le coup de foudre !

\- Lucy, réveilles-toi ! Tu vas être en retard pour ton premier jour !Cria Leila d'en bas.

\- Oui, maman !Hurla Lucy en sortant de son lit.

Nous sommes à Avril mais ici ce n'est que le deuxième mois de cours.

Nous sommes arrivé au Japon il n'y a seulement qu'une semaine, on a dû faire l'emménagement mais aussi aller m'inscrire. Quand papa m'a dit qu'on avait reçu la lettre qui dirait si j'étais accepté ou non, j'ai tellement eu peur !

Quand il m'a dit que j'étais accepté malgré le fait que je ne parlais pas encore japonais j'ai tellement été heureuse que j'en ai pleurée.

Je mis mon uniforme que j'ai reçu un jour après la lettre en chantonnant. Il était vachement beau quand même ! La jupe et la cravate étaient toutes les deux bleu ciel avec des légères lignes jaunes. Les chaussettes sont blanches, ainsi que la chemise. Ensuite, je descendis pour le petit déjeuner près de mes parents.

\- Tiens, mange ça ! Dit Leila en souriant.

\- Merci maman !Répondit Lucy en rendant son sourire à sa mère.

\- Aujourd'hui tu as des leçons après les cours pour apprendre le japonais, donc revient tout de suite, fit Jude, le nez dans son journal.

\- D'accord, dit Lucy en mangeant son déjeuné.

\- Ah ! Tu vas être vraiment en retard ! Constata Leila.

\- Quoi ? Vite ! Tilta Lucy.

\- Fais attention sur le chemin ! Dit-elle à sa fille qui enfilait déjà ses chaussures.

\- T'inquiète !Répondit-elle en fermant la porte.

{ Sur le chemin }

\- Bon.. Il faudrait que je me souvienne du chemin.. Dit Lucy à haute voix. Heureusement qu'on a emménagé tout près du Lycée !

Après avoir marché dans plusieurs rues et des allers-retours elle trouva le Lycée et s'arrêta devant l'entrée.

\- .. Le voilà enfin !Dit-elle des étoiles plein les yeux.

Elle se fit cependant interrompue dans sa rêverie pas une personne.

\- Excusez-moi, êtes-vous Lucy ?Demanda la personne.

\- Oui c'est moi ! Vous devez être un professeur, non ?

\- Oui.Répondit-il. Suivez-moi, nous allons au bureau du directeur.

\- De..D'accord, dit-elle un peu nerveuse.

Ils traversèrent l'allée où des cerisiers bordaient magnifiquement les côtés et entrèrent dans l'école, le professeur tourna à gauche et ils continuèrent tout droit pendant au moins 5 minutes. Ensuite, le professeur s'arrêta devant une grande porte en bois et toqua, une voix derrière la porte parla et suite à celle-ci le professeur ouvrit la porte, et entra avec Lucy.

Ils échangèrent plusieurs phrases et ensuite, le directeur parla à Lucy.

\- Alors comme ça tu parle anglais ? Demanda-t-il.

\- O-Oui ! Comme je viens d'Angleterre..

\- Je vois, ça sera un peu difficile pour toi, constata-t-il.

\- Je sais, mais j'apprendrais le japonais ! J'ai des cours après l'école pour ça !Dit-elle, gênée.

\- Je vois, alors bonne chance ! Sourit-il.

\- Merci , et je suis aussi désolée..

\- Quoi donc ?Demanda-t-il d'un air interrogateur.

\- De devoir tous vous faire parler en anglais juste pour moi...

\- Ce n'est rien, tout élève est le bienvenu. Et je suis sur que tu es venue ici pour une bonne raison, non? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui ! Je veux devenir basketteuse professionnelle, tel est mon rêve !Dit-elle en regardant au plafond et rêvant de ce moment.

\- Ahah, tu as l'air de vraiment aimer le basket ! Rit-il doucement.

\- Oui ! J'adore ça ! Répondit Lucy, les yeux brillants.

\- Bien, alors tu as ta place ici ! Le professeur à ta droite va te mener à ta classe, dit-il.

\- D'accord !

Le directeur reprit son air sérieux et discuta avec le professeur, ensuite celui-ci dit à Lucy de la suivre jusqu'à sa nouvelle classe, ce qu'elle fit.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs et montèrent deux étages pour enfin arriver devant une porte.

\- Nous y sommes, c'est aussi ma classe donc ne t'en fait pas ,souri le professeur.

\- D-D'accord... Dit-elle, stressée.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, reste là et quand je t'appelle entre, je te présenterais à eux.

Il ouvra ensuite la porte et le calme s'installa dans la pièce, il s'avança jusqu'à son bureau et commença à parler, jusqu'au moment où il appela Lucy.

\- Tu peux entrer, Lucy ! Fit-il de l'autre côté de la porte.

Elle ouvrit la porte et après l'avoir refermée, elle s'avança jusqu'aux côtés du professeur, qui lui, semblait la présenter aux autres.

\- Voilà, commença-t-il, je viens de te présenter, ils savent que tu ne parles pas encore japonais, alors...

\- Merci beaucoup. Remercia-t-elle.

\- Tu vas te mettre à côté de... Ah !.. À côté d'Erza, dit-il.

\- Er...za ? Qui est-ce ? Demanda Lucy, perdue.

\- Ah oui, tu ne connais personne. Erza est la fille aux cheveux rouges près de la fenêtre, dit-il en la montrant.

\- Ah, d'accord.

Elle se déplaça et alla jusqu'à sa nouvelle place, donc à côté de cette "Erza".

\- Je suis Erza, enchantée, dit la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges.

\- T-Tu parles anglais ? Demanda Lucy, légèrement déstabilisée.

\- Oui, je l'ai appris pour diverses raisons. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, dis-le-moi, je suis la déléguée de classe et aussi la présidente du conseil des élèves.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas, enchantée Erza !Sourit Lucy.

Erza lui sourit en retour pour ensuite se concentrer sur ses cahiers.

Je ne comprends rien du cours... Pensa Lucy.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre toute l'heure et ensuite est venue l'heure du cours de sport.

\- Tu as ta tenue de sport avec toi ?Demanda Erza en se levant.

\- Oui, je l'ai prise avec moi ! Répondit-elle en se levant également.

\- Tu as l'air bien heureuse tout d'un coup, remarqua Erza.

\- Oui, c'est juste que j'aime tellement le sport et en plus, j'ai lu sur le site que c'était le sport qu'on voulait à ce cours alors je suis heureuse de pouvoir faire du basket..! Dit-elle, emballée.

\- Tu dois vraiment aimer ça ! Ah, tu fais du basket alors ? Moi je fais du volley, dit Erza.

\- Oui, je vois !Je suis sur que tu dois être très douée alors, répondit Lucy.

\- Oui, plutôt bien. Mais toi, pour venir d'Angleterre et être admise malgré la barrière linguistique, tu dois toi aussi être très douée, remarqua Erza.

\- O-Ouais ! C'est-à-dire que j'en fais depuis que je suis petite et que j'ai déjà participé à plusieurs compétions et remporter des médailles...

\- Cool ! Ah ! On doit y allez ! Fit Erza.

\- Ah oui tu as raison !

La classe descendit dans la cour -qui était vraiment grande- et le professeur de sport parla.

\- Elle dit qu'on doit se regrouper par sport, donc tu dois aller avec la fille aux cheveux blancs là-bas, c'est Mirajane, mais tout le monde l'appelle Mira, dit Erza.

\- D'accord, merci ! Répondit Lucy, un peu perdue.

\- Ah et elle parle un peu anglais aussi, donc tu ne devrais pas avoir de problème pour lui parler ! La rassura-t-elle.

\- Ok !

Lucy quitta Erza pour aller rejoindre la fameuse Mirajane.

\- Ah, alors tu fais du basket ? Demanda la blanche.

\- Oui, toi aussi non ?

\- Oui, je suis le coach du club de basket.

\- Il y a même un club pour le basket ?!Demanda-t-elle, aux combles du bonheur.

\- Oui ! Et nous n'avons plus de capitaine d'ailleurs.

\- Il est parti ?

\- Non, enfin oui, des gens sont venu pour le faire intégrer une équipe, dit Mira.

\- Je vois !

\- Alors, tu aimerais aller dans notre club ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui ! Enfin, je peux ?

\- Bien sur !

\- Trop cool !

\- Ahah, rigola Mirajane.

\- Désolé, c'est juste que je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je suis dans cette école, j'ai vraiment l'impression de rêvé !Dit-elle un peu gênée.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est le rêve de quasi tout le monde ici de pouvoir être dans cette école.

\- Oui, tu as raison, rêva-t-elle vaguement.

Ensuite, le prof expliqua quelque chose.

\- Elle a dit qu'on devait faire un match, renseigna-t-elle Lucy.

\- D'accord, merci !

Les classes mélangées se séparèrent en plusieurs catégories ; le volley, le foot, la course et le basket.

L'équipe de foot n'était composée que de garçons et elle commença tout de suite leur match.

\- Woah !S'exclama Lucy.

\- Qui a-t-il ? Demande Mira.

\- Ce-c'est juste que un des garçons joue tellement...

\- Ah tu parles de Natsu ? La coupa-t-elle.

\- Natsu ? Dans tous les cas, il s'y met à fond ! Et il joue bien en plus ! Dit-elle en admirant le concerner.

\- Oui, c'est un des meilleurs de la classe, fit Mira.

\- Ah bon ? Même si on ne le dirait pas !

\- Aha oui, il n'a pas l'air très intelligent, pas vrai ? Rigola-t-elle.

\- Je vois,..

\- Viens, on va commencer le match !

\- Ok ! Dit Lucy en la suivant.

Arrivé au terrain de basket :

\- Woaw !! C'est tellement grand ! C'est trop génial ! Cria-t-elle, heureuse.

\- Ahah, on voit vraiment que tu adores ça ! Fit Mirajane.

\- Oui !Répondit Lucy les yeux brillant d'excitation.

\- On va commencer le match ! Reprit Mirajane.

\- D'accord, je dois occuper quelle position ?

\- Hum..Réfléchit-elle, [ah ! Je sais, même si tu es nouvelle j'aimerais que tu fasses le poste de l'arrière !

\- Pas de problème ! Qui est le meneur ? Demanda Lucy.

\- C'est moi !Répondit Mira.

\- Ok, et les autres ?

\- Hum.. Luxus est l'ailier fort , Grey l'ailier et Jubia est le pivot.

\- Je vois, alors maintenant, tu peux me les décrire s'il te plaît ?

\- Ah oui bien sur ! Luxus est le blond là-bas qui nous fixe, Grey est celui en torse nu et Jubia est la fille à côté de lui.

\- Je vois, merci !

Mirajane siffla dans le sifflet et cria une phrase, ensuite tout le monde se rassembla pour, après un discours de Mirajane, se disperser et se placer à leur place.

\- Lucy ! On y va !Fit Mirajane.

\- Ok !

Le match débuta, et Mira a tout de suite eu la balle en première, elle se dirigea rapidement en esquivant les autres vers le panier ou elle mit un dunk.

S'ils sont tous comme ça, je vais pas chômer ! Pensa Lucy

Ils revinrent tous en position et cette fois-ci c'est l'équipe adverse qui eut la balle. La personne qui avait la balle se dirigea vers la position de Lucy et essaya de faire une passe, mais Lucy intercepta la balle en chemin pour partir en dribblant vers le panier. Un adversaire de l'équipe adverse s'avança devant elle et un autre la bloqua par-derrière, Lucy fit un rapide mouvement et fit une passe à Luxus, qui, après avoir reçu la balle, marcha quelques pas et tira de sa position en faisant un panier à trois points. L'équipe adverse eut de nouveau la balle et cette fois-ci, le meneur adverse évita Mirajane en passant vers Lucy pour se diriger directement vers le panier, elle semblait avoir du mal à faire face à Jubia mais réussit quand même à marquer.

Ce coup-ci, ce fut Mirajane qui eut la balle, elle courra en dribblant sur la courbe de la raquette du terrain des adversaires puis bougea rapidement vers le centre de la raquette et tenta un panier mais l'ailier fort adversaire intercepta la balle et se dirigea vers l'autre panier en faisant plusieurs passes.

Grey réussit à intercepter une des passes et se redirigea vers le panier, il se fit encercler et fit une passe à Lucy en souriant.

C'était le moment, elle devait leur montrer qu'elle était sérieuse.

Elle s'élança vers le panier et fit un dunk.

\- Surprenant ! Fit Mirajane à Lucy.

Le match des autres sports, donc volley, foot et aussi la course, terminés ils sont tous venu observer le match de basket.

Il ne restait plus qu'une minute et l'équipe de Lucy était en tête de plusieurs points, mais si l'autre équipe fait des paniers à trois points, alors ils peuvent renverser la situation.

Mirajane eut de nouveau la balle et tenta un dunk mais rata et la balle fut attrapée par le pivot des adversaires, il essaya de marquer mais Luxus l'en empêcha et passa la balle à Lucy, celle-ci dribbla vers le panier mais garda une certaine distance quand même pour tenter un panier à trois points.

Le cœur battant, elle tira et marqua.

BIP BIP BIP

\- Ouais ! On a gagné ! Bravo Lucy ! Hurla Mirajane de sa place.

\- Oui !! Merci !Dit Lucy, heureuse.

Ils prirent tous leur douche et comme ce fut la fin des cours, ils rentrèrent tous chez eux.

{ Chez Lucy }

\- Oh tu es rentrée ma chérie ! Fit Leila.

\- Oui ! Souffla Lucy à bout de souffle.

\- Ça c'est bien passer ?[ Demanda-t-elle.

\- Super ! Même si je parle encore l'anglais, ils ont tous étés sympas !

\- C'est bien. Le prof arrive dans 20 minutes, vas te changer, demanda Leila.

\- Ok.

\- Lucy le prof est là ! Cria Leila d'en bas.

\- D'accord, j'arrive ! Répondit Lucy en descendant.

\- Je suis Bisca, enchantée, dit-elle.

\- Je suis Lucy, enchantée aussi !Fit Lucy en serrant la main de Bisca.

\- Bon, je vais vous laisser ! Dit Leila.

Après ça, Lucy et Bisca ont commencé le cours, Bisca était une belle femme aux longs cheveux verts, elle apprenait très bien, enfin elle enseignait bien quoi. À la fin de la journée, Lucy savait déjà des formules de politesse telle que « Gomenasai» ou encore « Soumimasen ».

\- Alors, comment avance-t-elle ? Demanda Leila, inquiète.

\- Votre fille apprend très vite ! Constata Bisca, impressionnée.

\- Vraiment ?Fit Leila.

\- Oui ! A ce rythme dans trois semaines elle maitrise déjà parfaitement la langue.

\- Ah oui quand même !Dit Leila, surprise.

{ Deux semaines plus tard }

\- Lucy ! Cria Leila.

\- Ouais, j'arrive !Répondit celle-ci.

Après s'être habillée, elle descendit.

\- Papa n'est encore pas là ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, il est très pris avec l'entreprise tu sais.

\- Oui.

-Mange ton déjeuné, sinon tu vas tomber dans les vapes pendant que tu joueras.

\- D'accord, répondit-elle.

{ Arrivé à l'école }

\- Salut Lucy ! Fit une voix derrière Lucy.

\- Ah salut Grey ! Dit-elle en se retournant.

\- Comment ça va ?

\- Super et toi ?

\- Ouais ! Dis-moi, tu as vite appris le japonais, constata-t-il, un peu étonné.

\- Ouais ! Faut croire que c'est une langue facile ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

\- T'es folle ? C'est super compliqué ! C'est surtout que tu es bilingue ouais. Fit-il en rigolant.

\- Tu crois ? Demanda-t-elle en rigolant également.

\- Salut !

\- Ah, salut Mira !Dit Grey.

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda Lucy.

\- Très bien, merci. Aujourd'hui il y a activité de club, comme tu es devenue la capitaine, tu dois rester aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas un problème ? Demanda la blanche.

\- Non,non ! Je vais juste envoyer un message à ma prof pour lui dire de venir plus tard, souris Lucy.

\- D'accord ! Fit Mirajane en partant vers l'entrée de l'école.

\- Dis, Grey..Commença Lucy.

\- Ouais ?

\- Tu connais bien Natsu ?

\- Hein ? C'est idiot ?! Commença-t-il, l'air énervé, et comment que je le connais !

\- Tu le détestes ? Demanda-t-elle, interloquée.

\- Hein ? Ah non, pas du tout, ce n'est pas ça mais on se supporte pas, même si on est amis d'enfance.

\- C'est plutôt ironique, non ?

\- Ouais. Ah, en parlant du loup

\- Yo Grey !Fit le concerner.

\- Salut !Répondit simplement Grey.

\- C'est qui elle ? Demanda Natsu.

\- C'est Lucy, tu t'en souviens pas ? Elle est dans notre classe pourtant !

\- Ah ouais, je me souviens, répondit-il en souriant.

\- Bah t'avait intérêt ouais ! Fit Grey.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Répondit Lucy, Grey, on y va ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Ah , ok, à plus Natsu !

\- ... Ouais.

Il resta un moment à fixer Grey et Lucy.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais, Natsu ?

\- ... Rien. Répondit-il simplement.

\- L'équipe de foot fait un match amical aujourd'hui avec le Lycée N !

\- Ah ouais ?! Je veux voir ça !

\- On en entend beaucoup parler ces temps-ci, fit Luxus.

\- Oui, c'est que le Lycée N est spécialisé dans le foot, répondit Mira.

\- Vous croyez qu'on peut le voir ? Demanda Lucy.

\- Le match ?Questionna Jubia.

\- Ouais, répondit Lucy.

\- On a une heure d'étude à ce moment donc je suppose que oui, répondit Grey.

\- Alors on y va ? Demanda encore Lucy.

-Pourquoi pas , dit Luxus.

\- Au fait, Lucy, tu aimes quelqu'un ? Demanda la blanche.

\- Mira, tu change vite de sujet... Admit Grey.

\- [iHein ? Non pas spécialement pourquoi ? Rétorqua bêtement Lucy.

\- C'est juste que tu es la seule célibataire de l'équipe, fit Jubia.

\- Sérieux ? Interpella Lucy.

\- Ouais ! Je suis avec Mira et Jubia avec Grey ! Répondit Luxus.

\- Et vous saviez pas me le dire avant, non ?

\- Nan ! C'est pas important, si ?Demanda Grey.

\- Ouais, ta raison, dit Lucy.

\- Mais tu n'as vraiment personne en tête ? Insista Mirajane.

\- Hum.. Il y a bien une personne qui m'intéresse mais c'est pas très important, je pense.

\- Comment ça tu penses ? Fit Jubia.

\- Bah.. L'amour ne m'intéresse pas vraiment, tant qu'il y a le basket ça me va, avoua Lucy.

\- Tu dis ça, mais tu es curieuse quand même non ?

\- Juste un peu..

\- Alors, vous venez ? Fit Lucy, excitée.

\- Le match Demanda Grey.

\- Oui !Répondit Lucy.

\- Oh ! Ce pourrait-il que la personne qui t'intéresse soit dans le club de foot ? Fit Mirajane avec un air bizarre.

\- O-Non ! Rougit Lucy.

\- Bingo, fit Luxus.

\- C'est qui ? Pressa Mira.

\- Ah le match commence ! Fit Lucy comme diversion.

\- Ah tu as raison ! Dit Grey.

Ils assistèrent au match de l'équipe de foot face au Lycée adverse. Pendant un moment, leurs adversaires menèrent la danse mais à la dernière mis-temps, un joueur aux cheveux roses fonça tel une fusée er marqua plein de paniers, ce qui les fit gagnés.

\- Waow ! Vous avez vu ça ? Dit Lucy, époustouflée.

\- Ouais..Fit Grey.

\- Ton pote, là ... Natsu, c'est ça ? Il est vachement doué, en plus il est vraiment passionné !

\- On dirait que tu te décris, rit Jubia.

\- M-Mais non.., rougit Lucy.

\- Trop mignonne ! Dit Mirajane.

Lucy fixa Natsu, il venait de s'écrouler sur le terrain tout en riant, il avait un air tellement heureux sur le visage, comme si un rêve s'était accompli.. Et son regard croisa celui de Lucy.

\- Lucy ?

\- A-Ah je vais bien ! Ah ! Y a club aujourd'hui, non ? Changea-t-elle de sujet,rouge. * C'était quoi ce battement de cœur, là ?! Pensa-t-elle*

\- Oui, pourquoi ? Demanda Luxus.

\- Ah ? Ah ! Comme ça...

\- On te l'avait dit pourtant, non ? Remarqua Grey.

\- Ah bon ? Intérogea Lucy.

\- Jubia pense que oui..., fit également Jubia.

{ Quelques semaines plus tard, l'heure du club au rendez-vous }

Lucy avait la balle, elle se déplaça tellement vite qu'il était presque impossible de la voire, courant vers le panier, elle esquiva le pivot et le meuneur des « adversaires » et se positionna pour tiré quand...

\- Attention Lucy ! Cria Mirajane.

\- Goahrff--

Elle tomba par terre. Elle venait d'être taclée par quelqu'un ou même quelque chose et envoyer quelques

mètres plus loins avec.

\- Je.. Je ..

\- On n'est pas au rugby !Hurla Lucy, la bouche prêtre à gober n'importe qui qui la contrariait.

\- Je suis désolée..., marmonna la petite voix timide.

\- Nan mais sérieux ? J'allais marquer là.. Râla Lucy en ignorant ce qui se trouvait sur elle.

\- C-Comment je le disais, je suis désolée !

\- Hm ?Dit Lucy en regardant vers ce qui parlait, ah mais tu es la nouvelle du club, nan ? Pourquoi tu es couchée sur moi ?

\- He suis désolée... C'est que, mon copain qui est dans l'équipe de foot me la demander..

\- Hum ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je.. Ne sais pas..Admit la voix.

\- Et c'est qui ? Soupira Lucy.

\- Lui..Dit elle en se retournant pour fixer une bande de garçons qui étaient en plein fou rire.

\- Hum...* Il y a Natsu dedans... Attends ! A quoi je pense là ?!*

\- Lucy, tu vas bien ?

\- Ah oui ! Mais d'ailleurs si tu es si désolée..., pourquoi avoir accepté ?

\- Euh.. Je n'avais pas le choix ?

\- ..., Soupira-t-elle,

\- Désolée..

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai rien contre toi, sourit doucement Lucy en lui caressant sa petite tête bleue. En faite t'es minuscule toi ? Rigola-t-elle.

\- ... Je suis complexée par ma taille, avoua la petite tête bleue.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui.. J'ai toujours aimé le basket mais à cause de ma petite taille personne ne m'a jamais prise au sérieux..

\- Si tu aimes tant le basket, alors fais-en tout simplement et n'écoute pas les dires des autres. Même si tu te crois inutile à cause de ta taille, tu te rendras bientôt compte que même les personnes de petite taille sont utile au basket, alors n'abandonne pas et poursuis ton rêve.., sourit doucement Lucy.

\- Je vois... Dans tous les cas, merci beaucoup, Lucy ! Dit la voix, timide.

\- Ah au fait c'est quoi déjà ton nom ?

\- Levy, répondit la voix.

\- Ok, enchantée Levy ! Cepandant, .. Tu pourrais te lever ?

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est juste que tu es assise sur moi depuis tout à l'heure et que j'aimerais encore jouer au basket.

\- Ah je vois ! Je suis vraiment désolée.. ! Dit-elle en se relevant.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, dit Lucy.

\- En tout cas, bonne chance ! Fit-elle en agitant la main et en rejoignant son copain et sa bande.

\- Oui ! Répondit-elle en faisant signe aussi. * Tiens, Natsu est aussi là,... Il a vraiment des yeux... Profonds.. Ah ! Il regarde par ici, vite tourne la tête, tourne la tête !*

\- Lucy !Cria Mirajane de sa place.

\- Quoi ? Répondit-elle sur le même ton en se retournant vers elle.* Merci tu me sauves !*

\- Tes coudes saignent, viens les soigner.

\- Oh vraiment ? Bah ce n'est pas grave ! Ce n'est pas des petites gouttes de sang qui vont m'arrêter !

Le sourire qu'elle laissa fièrement trôner sur son visage était magnifique,... Tellement que même une certaine personne la fixa.

Elle accéléra le pas, et puis, encerclée, elle fit une passe à Grey et recommença à courir immédiatement après.

\- Mais tu en mets partout, Lucy !Hurla Mirajane, fâchée.

\- Ah, mince, bon pas grave ! Je laverais le sol de toute manière...

\- Ah ! Fais gaffe ! Hurla-t-elle, affolée.

\- Hein ?

Une balle. L'impacte d'une balle se fit entendre dans tout le gymnase et calma même le fou rire du groupe.

\- Ah, fit Grey.

\- En pleine face ! Reprit Luxus.

\- Et en plus elle saigne du nez.. Ajouta Jubia.

\- C-Ça va ? Demanda Mirajane en arrivant avec la trousse de premier secours.

\- Encore ? Cette fois ça fait mal ! Dit-elle en se tenant son nez ensanglanté, un genou au sol.

\- Hey, fais gaffe de pas t'évanouir quand même !Commença Grey, inquiet.

\- C'est vrai que ce serait dommage, ajouta Jubia.

\- Ne te relève pas ! Tu mets encore plus de sang partout !!

\- Je vais bien.. Fit Lucy en se relevant.

\- Non tu ne vas pas bien du tout ! Dit Mira.

Lucy ne put répondre, elle fit prise de sévères vertiges, balançant les mains dans plusieurs directions avec l'espoir de pouvoir s'accrocher à quelque chose. Quand elle s'apprêta à sentir l'impact du sol, rien ne s'est fait sentir, est-ce normal ?

J'entends des voix,...

C'est.. !

«...cy...»

« Hé ! »

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, on l'appelait ?

\- Ah, tu es enfin réveillée ! Constata Mirajane.

\- Mira ?Fit Lucy, dans les vapes.

\- Quoi, tu n'es pas contente de me voir, peut-être ?

\- Nan c'est pas ça... C'est juste que j'ai entendu la voix de... ...

\- De ? Demanda Mira.

\- D'un garçon, alors quand je t'ai vue j'ai juste été surprise..

\- Oh, je vois.

\- De quoi ?!Reprit-elle, confuse.

\- Alors, c'est Natsu que tu aimes.

\- Comment tu as pu arrivé à cette conclusion ?! Souffla Lucy, rouge pivoine.

\- Oh, j'avais raison en plus.

\- Ce.. C'est pas que je l'aime, loin de là,.. C'est juste que ça façon de jouer au foot est admirante..Cria-t-elle, et en plus... Dit-elle dans un murmure inaudible.

\- Pourtant tu joues exactement de la même façon.

\- Quoi ? Sortit-elle d'un air hébêté.

\- Bah oui ! Tu souris toujours bêtement, tu râles quand tu rates mais surtout, quand tu te donnes à fond et quand tu réussis tu es tellement heureuse qu'on dirait que tu as vu dieu.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Lucy.

\- Ouais, c'est aussi pour ça qu'il te regarde souvent, lui aussi.

\- Lui ?

\- Oui, Natsu !Sourit-elle.

\- Pardon ?!

\- T'as bien entendue, il te regarde quand tu joues.

\- Bah tiens tu dis plus rien ? Reprit Mira, amusée.

\- Mais j'ai définitivement entendu sa voix..

\- Celle de Natsu ?

\- Hein ? Ah,... Oui.. Dit-elle avec hésitation.

\- Ah ça ? C'est parce qu'avant que tu ne tombes, il t'a rattrapé et emmené ici.

\- Tu savais pas me le dire plus tôt ?!

\- Non, c'est marrant ! Fit-elle simplement, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu es vraiment...

\- Oui ?

\- Nan, c'est rien.. Soupira-t-elle.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ? Demanda Lucy.

\- Bah, tu veux pas savoir ce qui s'est passé quand tu es tombée ?

-.. Dis toujours.Fit Lucy en essayant de ne pas montrer son impatience.

\- Ihi, je vois. Alors, quand tu étais sur le point de tombée sur le sol, il est sorti de nulle part et il t'a pris comme une princesse, dans ses bras, raconta Mira, des cœurs dans les yeux.

\- « Lui »?

\- Oui,oui, lui.

\- Qui est ce « lui » ?

\- C'est Natsu, pardis !

\- I-Il était là ?! Reprit Lucy, surprise.

\- Bah oui, et après sans dire un seul mot il est parti avec toi.

\- Où ?Demanda-t-elle.

\- Bah ici, l'infirmerie !

\- Je vois, alors je dois le remercier, au fait, il est quelle heure ? Dit-elle en sortant du lit.

\- Oh ça ne fait même pas une heure que tu étais évanouie, t'en fais pas, tu devras quand même nettoyer la salle.

\- Oh, merci je sais.. Répondit Lucy.

\- Dans ce cas, je m'en vais, ferme bien la salle en partant, dit Mirajane en saluant Lucy d'une main.

\- Ouais ! Fit-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de basket.

Maintenant qui j'y songe, je ne sais pas comment le remercier,... « Salut ! Merci de m'avoir portée jusqu'à l'imfirmerie ! J'ai dû mettre du sang sur toi,.. » Mais non c'est quoi ça comme remerciement !! Alors peut-être , « Merci ! Sans toi, je me serais ramassée sur le sol comme une merde !» ... Je suis vraiment trop bête,... Hum, je suppose que pour le moment je vais aller nettoyer la salle,..

Elle arriva dans la salle en question.

\- Huuuuum... J'ai pas encore envie de nettoyer,... Mais plutôt de m'entraîner, ..

Sur cette parole, elle s'est mise à nettoyer, s'entrainer aurait pu la faire tomber de nouveau dans les vapes, autant éviter ça. Ellen rangea les balles, fit l'inventaire du matériel et prit un seau et une brosse. Elle remplit le seau d'eau et commencèrent à frotter les taches de son propre sang qu'elle avait laissé à peine quelques heures auparavant.

« C'est bizarre d'essuyer son propre sang,..» Se dit-elle en frottant plus fort.

\- Et tu as vu ?

\- Non, quoi ?

\- Bah y paraît qu'une nouvelle fille arrive.

\- Bah, oui et alors ?

\- Ben ils l'acceptent alors qu'elle ne parle pas du tout notre langue !

\- C'est juste qu'elle est douée en sport alors !

\- Ouais, mais bon..

\- Bon, aujourd'hui, comme vous le savez, nous accueillons une élève venant d'Angleterre, soyez gentils avec elle, s'il vous plaît. Demanda le professeur. Tu peux entrer, Lucy ! Ajouta-t-il cette fois-ci, en anglais.

La porte s'ouvrit et une jeune fille aux cheveux dorés s'avança sans un mot. Tout indiquait qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise.

\- Elle se nomme Lucy Heartfilia, j'espère, malgré le fait que vous parlez des langues différentes, que vous vous entendrez tous bien. Dit-il en se tournant vers Lucy. Voilà, reprit-il, je viens de te présenter, ils savent que tu ne parles pas encore japonais, alors...

\- Merci beaucoup. Remercia-t-elle.

\- Tu vas te mettre à côté de... Ah !.. À côté d'Erza. Dit-il.

\- Er...za ? Qui est-ce ? Demanda Lucy, perdue.

\- Ah oui, tu ne connais personne. Erza est la fille aux cheveux rouges près de la fenêtre. Dit-il en la montrant.

\- Ah, d'accord.

Elle se dirigea vers Erza, en regardant un peu partout dans la classe, même si elle ne comprenait pas le japonais, elle pouvait facilement deviner que tout le monde parlait d'elle.

\- Hé, Natsu. Demanda un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs de jai.

\- Qu'ess tu veux, Gajeel ? Répondit l'intéressé.

\- T'en pense quoi, je veux dire, de la nouvelle ?

\- Hm.. Elle a l'air différente des autres,..

\- Evidemment puisqu'elle vient d'Angleterre,..

\- Non, pas dans ce sens là,.. Enfin si, mais j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà croisée quelque part.. Dit-il en se frottant la nuque.

\- Elle a surement fait des compétitions ou j'sais pas, mais c'est surement passé à la tv, tu crois pas ?

\- Mmmh,.. Peut-être..

\- Passe le ballon ! Cria Natsu à son coéquipier.

\- Ok ! Lui réponda celui-ci.

Il parta avec la balle, évita plusieurs adversaires et tira un but.

\- Ouaiiiiiiiis ! Hurla-t-il les bras en l'air.

\- On l'a fait ! Hurla également Gajeel.

\- Ouais ! Ajouta Natsu. * Ah,.. Nos regards se sont croisé.*

En effet, Lucy regardait Natsu d'un air ébahi.

Il ne restait plus qu'une minute pour le match de basket et l'équipe de Lucy était en tête de plusieurs points, mais si l'autre équipe fait des paniers à trois points, alors ils peuvent renverser la situation.

Mirajane eut de nouveau la balle et tenta un dunk mais rata et la balle fut attrapée par le pivot des adversaires, il essaya de marquer mais Luxus l'en empêcha et passa la balle à Lucy, celle-ci dribbla vers le panier mais garda une certaine distance quand même pour tenter un panier à trois points.

Le cœur battant, elle tira et marqua.

\- Ouais ! On a gagné ! Bravo Lucy ! Hurla Mirajane de sa place.

\- Oui ! Merci ! Dit Lucy, heureuse.

\- Bah dit donc ! Fit Gajeel en sifflant, elle est vachement douée.

\- .. Ouais.

\- Bah qu'est ce qu'il y a, Natsu ?

\- J'ai toujours l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue,..

\- Si tu le dis, mais si ça se trouve, tu n'es juste qu'attiré par son physique, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu crois ? Demanda Natsu, un peu rouge.

Je veux bien admettre le fait que je ne peux pas l'ignorer, mais de là à dire que j'ai un faible pour elle,.. Elle me rappelle juste... Juste quelqu'un,...

{ Flash Back }

\- Hé Natsu ! Cria une petite fille.

\- Oh « ... » ! Tu vas bien ?!

\- Oui ! Sourit-elle.

\- Aujourd'hui aussi on va faire un bonhomme de neige ?! Demanda Natsu, tout heureux.

\- Je.. Aujourd'hui c'est le dernier bonhomme de neige qu'on va faire ensemble,.. Dit la fillette au bord des larmes.

\- Hein ? Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- Je... Je déménage demain..

\- Quoi ?! M-Mais on pourra toujours se voire pas vrai ??

\- Je change de pays !! Je ne peux plus être avec toi, Natsu.. Pleura-t-elle.

\- M-Mais.. ! « ... » , ne pars pas !!

\- Natsu ?

\- Oui ? Répondit-il en séchant ses larmes.

\- Tu me promet quelque chose ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Même si on se voit plus, même si on s'oublie, ..

\- Promet moi de toujours être heureux ! Sourit la jeune fille.

\- Mais,..

\- Oui ?

\- ... Alors,... Alors promet moi aussi quelque chose !!

\- Quoi donc ? Demanda la petite fille, un peu déstabilisée par cette demande.

\- Promet moi de jamais oublier mon nom, jamais ! D'accord ?

\- Bah dis quelque chose !! Paniqua le petit.

La petite fille se mise à rigoler de joie, elle lâcha un petit « Oui ! » avec quelques larmes.

{ Fin Flash Back }

C'est un peu ironique,... Je lui ai demander de me promettre de jamais oublier mon nom et c'est moi qui oublie le sien,...

\- Oh ! Gajeel tu as vu, comme elle joue bien ?? Hurla Levy d'excitation à son copain.

\- O-Ouais,.. Dis, t'es plutôt emballée,..

\- Bah tiens !! On parle de basket et de Lucy aussi ! Dit-elle avec de la fumée sortant des narines.

\- Elle est plutôt à fond ta copine.. Remarqua Natsu, une goutte glissant de sa tempe.

\- Ouais, mais,.. Commença-t-il, elle est plutôt mignonne comme ça..

\- Tu rougis ! Rigola Natsu.

\- T-Ta gu*ule !

\- Ahahah !

\- Oh ! Levy laissa échappé un cri de surprise.

\- Ah ! Fit Gajeel.

\- Quoi ?

\- Lucy s'est prit le ballon en plein visage !

\- Ca doit faire mal, ajouta Gajeel.

\- Bah oui !! Cria Natsu en partant vers la concernée.

\- Oh !! Il la porte comme une princesse, ta vu Gajeel ?! Demanda Levy en tirant sur la manche du pull de son copain.

\- Ouais,.. Il fait pas souvent ça Natsu.. ! Fit Gajeel, ébahi par ce geste.

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais déjà Lucy dans mes bras. Je l'ai vu peiné à se relever alors j'ai naturellement bougé pour l'aider.. C'est la première fois que j'agis comme ça avec une fille, enfin sauf.. Sauf avec.. Elle,.. Mon amie d'enfance..

Je l'ai amenée à l'infirmerie, elle était plutôt légère, on aurait pas dit. Fin bref, je l'ai posée sur un lit qui était libre, et j'ai essuyé son nez ensanglanté moi-même puisque l'infirmière n'était pas là. Sans m'en rendre compte je me suis mis à la fixer, mise à part la couleur de cheveux, elle me faisait penser à mon amie d'enfance,.. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ça ?

\- Lucy..

J'ai prononcé son nom doucement, et me suis approcher,.. Elle sentait bon,.. Mais attends ?! A quoi je pense moi, là ?!! Je me suis reculé brusquement et me suis heurté à quelque chose.

\- Ah

\- Aïe !

En fait, ce n'était pas quelque chose, mais quelqu'un.

\- Woaw ! Je suis désolé ! Hurlais-je en rattrapant la personne qui était en train de chuté au sol.

\- C-Ce n'est rien, me répondit-elle.

\- M-Mirajane ? Sortis-je bêtement.

\- O-Ouais,.. Je venais voir comment Lucy allait, mais faut croire que tout va bien, ou en tout cas, pour elle..

\- O-Ouais,.. Désolé..

Ensuite, elle ma fixée, ma sourit et a reporté son regard sur Lucy.

\- J-Je crois que je vais y aller, bégayais-je frénétiquement.

\- ... Comme tu le sens ! Je dirais à Lucy de te remercier correctement après.

\- ? Me ..? Sortis-je en m'interrogeant.

\- Bah oui, tu l'as amenée ici, donc elle devra te remercier, me sourit-elle.

\- J-Je vois, pas la peine,.. Bon euh.. Je,j'y vais !

\- Hm.

Je suis sorti sans me retourner et j'ai tracé jusqu'à ma classe.

\- Ah Natsu ! Qu'est-ce qui ta pris tant de temps ?

\- Euh..

\- Bah quoi ?

\- Ça va ?

\- Non ! Euh si, si ! Je veux dire y a rien ! ..

\- Euh.. Ok.

Je fixai ma main sans raison apparente,..

\- Ta main te fait mal ?

\- Hein ?

\- Bah t'arrête pas de la fixer depuis tout à l'heure,..

\- Ah nan ça va, c'est rien,..

\- Sur ?

\- O-Ouais,.. Répondis-je en fixant ma main.

\- .. Bon, si tu le dis.. Ajouta mon ami en soufflant.

Je repris les cours normalement, sans vraiment y prêter attention,.. J'ai cette fille en tête depuis que je l'ai amenée à l'infirmerie, mais, en même temps,.. J'ai l'image de mon amie d'enfance qui me hante,.. Elles se superposent toutes les deux et c'est déstabilisant,..

Ding Dong

Fin des cours = Les autres rentrent.

Depuis le temps que je frotte, je n'ai réussis qu'à retirer seulement la moitié du sang,..

\- Excusez-moi..?

\- Ouais ? Répondis-je en me retournant.

\- Hum,.. Je recherche ma soeur,..

\- Ah tu dois être,.. Oh je vois, elle ma souvent parler de toi ! Elle doit être dans la salle de classe.

\- Héhé,.. Ma soeur est vraiment cool.. Enfin, merci !

Tiens,.. Il ne fait pas partie de l'école, celui-là.. Pourquoi il a pu entrer ?

\- Je suis rentrée ! Hurlais-je en fermant la porte.

Personne ? .. Tiens, ils ont laisser un mot.

" Nous allons être absents pendant deux petites semaines, nous allons à un voyage d'affaires de ton père, ma petite chérie, désolée de devoir te laisser seule, de l'agent est à l'endroit habituel pour que tu puisses tenir au moins plus de deux semaines, nous reviendrons vite, bisous.

Maman Papa qui t'aiment."

J'ai soupiré, ensuite j'ai souri. Ils devaient surement se faire du soucis pour moi, bah, deux semaines ça passe vite. J'espère que tout se passera bien.

Je suis allé faire les courses avec l'argent qu'ils m'avaient laissé, il y en avait bien plus qu'il n'en fallait, et je suis rentrée à la maison, j'ai préparé le repas et fait la vaisselle, ensuite j'ai pris un bon bain.

POV extérieur.

Lucy mit sa tenue de sport couverte de sang à lavée et se déshabilla, elle entre dans la douche en chantant.

\- J'adore vraiment cette chanson,..Bah, le titre est "Basket" donc,.. Gloussa-t-elle en frottant son cuir chevelu.

Elle rinça ses longs cheveux dorés et enfila un pyjama, elle alluma la tv et regarda le journal.

" Mesdames et messieurs, bonsoir. Aujourd'hui les info de 20h.

Un feu a été déclenché dans la forêt Aokigahara et la cause en est encore inconnue. Aujourd'hui matin, la secrétaire de Mr. Fushiyoshi ( = Il n'existe pas, ok?) à retrouvé celui-ci pendu dans son bureau. Nous ne savons toujours pas si c'est un suicide ou en meurtre. Nous aurons plus d'information demain dans la matinée. Bien, maintenant place à la météo... Ah ! Info de dernière minute, un avion en direction d'Angleterre s'est craché juste à l'instant. De nombreux hommes d'affaires étaient présents à l'intérieur, nous ne savons toujours pas si il y a des survivants. Nous allons tout de suite retrouvez notre envoyée spéciale , le journaliste Yoshioka.

-Mochi Mochi, vous m'entendez, Yoshioka-san?

\- O-Oui ! Il y a beaucoup de fumée et les pompiers n'ont pas encore éteint entièrement le feu. Il y aurait à priori aucun survivant..."

Lucy n'en pouvait plus, c'est comme si elle étouffait. Elle se leva et appela tout de suite son père, mais elle tomba sur la messagerie, elle fit de même avec sa mère.

" - Allô ? Fit une voix masculine.

\- P-Papa ? Bégaya Lucy, encore terrifiée.

\- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma chérie, tu t'es fait agressée ?!

\- N-Non,.. C'est juste qu'a la télé ils ont parler de..

\- Ah oui, je vois. Ne t'en fais pas, nous partons en Amérique et notre vol a été retarder. Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété ma chérie..

\- N-Non ça va, souffla-t-elle, c'est juste que j'ai eue tellement peur..

\- Allô ma chérie ? C'est maman ! Est-ce que ça va ?!

\- Oui, oui ! J'ai juste eue peur..

\- Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, ah ton père vient de me dire qu'on devait y aller, bisous ma puce !

\- Oui.."

La personne à l'autre bout du fil raccrocha et Lucy rangea le téléphone fixe à sa place avant de se repositionner devant la tv.

POV Lucy.

J'ai tellement flippé ! Même si je ne savais pas la destination de mes parents, j'ai réellement cru qu'ils étaient dedans.. Oh, j'en ai mal la tête.. Je suis tellement heureuse qu'ils n'étaient pas dedans,..

" Hm, excusez-moi pour ce flash informatif, cependant, nous demanderons à toute jeune fille seule de faire très attention, car un violeur rôde dans les cartiers, il vise les lycéennes et surtout pendant la nuit. Merci de votre compréhension et de garder vos portes bien verrouillées."

Oh,.. Il manquait plus que ça.. Le pire c'est que je rentre tard demain à cause du club.. Le club !! Oh merde.. J'ai oublié de fermer la salle avant de partir... Oh la cruche ! Encore heureux que j'ai gardé les clés avec moi,.. Mais.. Mais si j'y vais ça veut dire que le violeur pourrait m'attrapée.. Roooaahh !! Ça me saoule bon sang ! Bon, j'y vais, et je prends la batte de Baseball de papa avec moi.

POV extérieur.

Lucy est partie chercher la batte dans la chambre de ses parents et l'enferma dans la housse de son bâton de Kendo. Elle prit les clés de chez elle et celle de la salle de basket et est partie, laissant les lampes allumées.

POV Lucy.

Je suis partie sans vraiment faire attention à autre chose. J'ai enfilé mes baskets et je suis partie en courant en tenant la batte. Après 5 minutes de course, je suis arrivée devant l'école.

\- ... Je dois grimper ?

Effectivement, comme il fait nuit, le portail est fermé. Bon, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, soupirais-je. J'ai mis la batte à mon dos (puisqu'elle est dans la housse du bâton de Kendo) et j'ai commencé à grimper.

\- Ah ?!

Mon pied a dérapé et je suis tombée de l'autre côté du portail, bizarrement, je n'ai rien ressentit..

\- Euh.. Je n'ai pas eu mal ? M'étonnais-je en relevant la tête.

-Aie..

-Ah?! Q-Qui a parlé ?! J-Je suis armée hein !

\- C-C'est juste moi, Lucy ! Paniqua l'homme.

\- N-Natsu ? M'étouffais-je en rougissant.

\- O-Ouais, soupira-t-il, qu'est-ce que tu fous à l'école ?

\- E-Et toi ?! Rétorquais-je nerveusement.

\- Bah.., souffla-t-il en se grattant la tête, je dormais.

-P-Pardon ? Sortis-je, étonnée.

\- Je dormais ! Fulmina-t-il, rouge. Ce..C'est bon nan ? C'est juste que je..

POV Natsu.

Raah merde ! J'ai tellement retourné mon cerveau à propos du rapport entre elle et mon amie d'enfance que j'en ai oublié l'heure.. Et maintenant la voilà qui débarque du ciel !!

POV Lucy.

Je ne m'attendais pas à le voir ici, et.. Il dormait ?!

\- Enfin, pourquoi dormais-tu ici ? Repris-je enfin.

\- C'est juste que.. Que je réfléchissais et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer,..

\- Réfléchir ? Tu ne savais pas le faire chez toi ?

\- Euh ?

\- Mon père.. Est partit.. Marmonna-t-il.

\- Pardon, tu disais ?

\- Non rien ! Et toi, que fais-tu ici ?

\- J-Je.. J'ai oublié de fermer le gymnase,.. Rougissais-je.

\- Je vois,..

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

\- Oui, t'en fais pas, tu devrais plutôt aller fermer le gymnase, non ?

\- Ah oui !! Bon euh, a demain ! Criais-je en courant vers le gymnase.

Arrivée au gymnase, j'ai regardé rapidement à l'intérieur et j'ai jeté tous les déchets présents dans le gymnase avant de refermer. Je suis ensuite repartie vers l'entrée et j'ai constaté, un peu déçue, que Natsu n'était plus là, j'ai soupiré et j'ai couru toute l'allée pour sauter au-dessus du portail et atterrir sur mes pieds comme tout athlète le ferais.

clap clap clap

\- Ben dit donc, tu sautes vachement haut ! Bon en même temps, tu fais du basket..

\- T-Tu n'étais pas partit, Natsu ? Constata-je, surprise, mais aussi.. Heureuse ?

\- Ouais, j'ai entendu les info à la radio alors je t'ai attendu.

\- Je vois, donc tu vas sans doute me raccompagner chez moi ? Demandais-je.

\- Tout juste !

Nous avons alors commencé à marcher jusqu'à chez-moi,.. Il n'y avait pas vraiment grand chose à dire.. Mais se fut Natsu qui prit la parole en premier.

\- Ce.. C'est ..

\- Tu fais du Kendo ? Demanda-t-il en regardant ce que je portais sur le dos.

\- Ah ça ! Oui, mais c'est une batte de Baseball qui est dedans.

\- Une batte ?!

\- Ouais, bah tu sais, avec le violeur, j'ai paniqué, si je peux dire,.. Rigolais-je nerveusement.

\- Je comprends..

\- Tant mieux alors, soufflais-je, soulagée.

Nous sommes finalement arrivés chez moi.

\- Il y a quelqu'un chez toi ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Non, pourquoi ? Répondis-je simplement.

\- Bah la lumière..

\- Ah ça ! Je l'ai laissée allumée avant de partir..

\- Tu vis seule ? Me demanda-t-il, encore.

\- Non, mais mes parents sont en voyage d'affaires.

\- Je vois,..

\- Tu..

\- Hm?

\- Tu veux rentrer boire quelque chose ? Me suis-je surprise à demander.

\- Hum..

\- A-Ah mais si tu ne veux pas alors..

\- Nan! Nan ! Je veux dire, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas !! Je veux justement, fin euh.. Je veux bien..

\- D'accord ! Alors rentre avec moi !

J'ai mis la clé dans la serrure et je l'ai tourné, puis ouvert la porte.

\- Tien ?

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Je ne me souviens pas avoir ouvert la fenêtre.. Dis-je en la refermant.

\- Natsu ? Ça ne va pas ?

\- Ah si si !

\- Tu es sur ..?

\- Je...

\- Ah, tu veux à boire ? Demandais-je finalement.

\- ... Oui..

\- Ok, j'arrive attends moi là !

Je suis allé dans la cuisine pour lui prendre à boire, avant d'entendre un bruit.

BOOM KKRRR BOOM

\- Euh.. Natsu ?

\- Ouais ?

\- T-T'as entendu ça ?

\- Entendu quoi ?

\- ... Rien, c'est bon ! Tu veux boire quoi ?

\- T'a de l'eau pétillante ?

\- Euh.. Oui dans la cave, attend, j'y vais..

\- Non ! Je veux dire, je vais y aller moi ! Souffla-t-il.

\- D'accord, si tu insistes,.. Souris-je.

Il partit dans la direction que je lui avais indiquée, donc celle de la cave, pendant que je servais de la limonade pour moi.

BOOM KKRRRR BOOM BOOM

\- ?! Mais bon sang, c'est quoi ça ?! Me fâchais-je en m'assayant. Tu en mets du temps, Natsu !!

*Porte qui s'ouvre*

\- Natsu ? Demandais-je, tu es enfin revenu ?

\- Qui est Natsu ? Demanda une voix perverse.

\- ?! Me retournais-je, pour constater que ce n'était pas Natsu.

\- Tu ne veux pas jouer avec moi ?

\- T-T'es qui ? Mais dégage !! Et il est où Natsu ?!

\- Oh, tu parles de celui aux cheveux roses ? Me demanda-t-il en relâchant des cheveux roses qu'il tenait dans sa main.

\- N-Natsu ?! *Oh c'est ma faute,.. Si je ne l'avais pas envoyé en bas..*

\- Alors ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

\- N-Non ! Recule ! Hurlais-je, désemparée.

\- Pourquoi ? Amusons-nous, Lucy !

\- ?? T-Tu connais mon nom ?!

\- Oh oh oh,.. Toutes mes victimes se nomment Lucy, tu ne savais pas ? Rigola-t-il.

\- R-Recule !

Il s'empara de mes poignets et m'embrassa de force. Il m'arracha les vêtements au passage. Je me suis débattue autant que je le pouvais, et ai fini par le mordre pour qu'il recule.

\- S*lope, ça fait mal !

\- N-Natsu !! Hurlais-je encore plus fort.

D'un coup, l'homme au-dessus de moi tomba au sol, pour ne plus bouger.

\- N-Natsu !

\- Ouais..

\- T-Tu es blesser ? Paniquais-je.

\- Nan, moi non, et toi ?

\- Il t'a fait quelque chose ?

\- Non..

\- Lucy! Haussa-t-il le ton.

\- ... Il m'a juste arraché les vêtements et ma embrassé..

\- C'est tout ?

\- O-Oui.. J'ai crié ton nom juste après ça..

\- Je vois, soupira-t-il, Lucy, j'ai quelque chose à te demander...

\- E-Euh.. Oui ?

\- Il ta dégouté ? Je veux dire quand il t'a embrassé ?

\- Euh.. Bah oui, répondis-je, interloquée.

\- Dans ce cas,..

\- Devrais-je t'embrasser ?

\- Q-Quoi ? Rougissais-je.

\- Comme ça, tu n'auras plus le goût du pervers dans la bouche.. Détourna-t-il les yeux.

\- J-Je vois... Dans .. Dans ce cas.. Répondis-je, honteuse.

Il s'approcha de moi, doucement, et mis sa main sur ma joue. Il me fixa dans les yeux avec tellement d'intensité que ça n'a fait que me faire rougir encore plus.

\- D-Dépêche toi.. J'ai honte..

\- D'accord, rigola-t-il doucement.

Il attrapa ma nuque avec son autre main et mit enfin ses lèvres contre les miennes. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, le baiser devient vite plus intense, mais Natsu s'est vite reprit.

\- Désolé.. De t'avoir embrassé..

\- T'es bizarre, toi.. Rigolais-je le rouge aux joues.

\- C'est juste que ce n'est pas forcément plaisant pour toi,..

\- Il..

\- Il avait aussi mis la langue..

\- ... Tu veux que..?

\- Hum..

Sans dire un mot, il recolla ses lèvres aux miennes et il passa sa langue dans ma bouche. Oh mon dieu,.. J'ai tellement honte.. En plus, la seule chose à laquelle je pensais quand le vieux pervers m'embrassait, c'était Natsu.. Ah, c'est trop gênant !!

Il décolla sa bouche de la mienne et me rhabilla.

\- Je vais appeler la police.. Dit-il en me mettant son pull.

\- Oui.. Répondis-je en me touchant les lèvres.

C'est chaud..

La police est ensuite arrivée et à embraqué le troud'cul pardon, le pervers et Natsu et moi sommes resté chez moi.

\- Merci..

\- De quoi ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Si tu n'avais pas été là,..

\- Ne t'en fais pas, me sourit-il, ce n'est rien.

\- Je vois..Euh... Dis-je en lui tenant le bout de la chemise.

\- ? Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu peux rester..? Je veux dire,..

\- Pas de problème, me répondit-il en me caressant la tête, tu as dû avoir peur..

\- Oui.. Je.. Je vais changer de pyjama, puisque celui-ci est déchiré.. Euh.. Il y a un pyjama à mon père dans la salle de bains, prend une douche et met-le..

\- D'accord. Me répondit-il en allant vers la salle de bains.

De mon côté, je suis monté dans ma chambre, refermer la porte derrière moi et me suis appuyé dessus le visage entre les mains. Je me suis laissée glisser tout le long de la porte en me disant à quel point j'ai honte.. C'était tellement gênant.. Je me suis reprise, et me suis changée, ensuite, je suis descendue dans le salon, et j'ai attendu que Natsu ait fini sa douche.

\- J'ai fini..

\- Ok, alors, viens, on va dormir ?

\- Ok, mais je dors où moi ?

\- Avec moi.. Mais ne t'en fais pas, hein ? J'ai un lit tellement grand que je pourrais mettre toute la classe !

\- D'accord, rigola-t-il.

Nous entrâmes dans ma chambre, et nous nous installâmes dans mon lit.

\- Wah ! Ta raison, il est grand ! S'étonna-t-il.

\- Héhé, tu vois ? Rigolais-je.

\- Donc on dort maintenant..

\- Ouais, dit-il en se couchant.

\- Désolée..

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

\- Bah.. J'ai dû te faire dormir chez moi,.. En plus, tes parents vont..

\- Oh t'en fais pas, dit-il en se retournant, je n'en ai pas.

\- O-Oh.. Tu vis tout seul ..?

\- Depuis une semaine, oui.

\- P-Pourquoi ?

\- Ah tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre, je veux dire, on ne se connaît pas plus que ça donc..

\- Mon père s'est enfuit.

\- .. E-Et tu sais pour quoi ?

\- Il.. Avant de partir, il m'a juste dit qu'il m'aimait.

\- Je.. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte moi.. Dit-il en mettant son avant-bras devant ses yeux.

\- .. Tu l'aimais ..?

\- .. Oui.. Tellement.. Je l'aimais tellement.. Dit-il avec une voix tremblante.

\- ... Je..

\- Tous les jours.. Tous les jours.., reprit-il, je reste jusqu'à la dernière heure à l'école en espérant.. En espérant qu'une fois rentré chez moi qu'il me dispute en me gueulant dessus pour savoir où j'étais passé.. Je.. Je.. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'il reste.. Avoua-t-il en pleurant.

\- Natsu..

\- Je suis désolé de pleurer ainsi..

\- Ce n'est rien.

Jusqu'à maintenant, je me contentais de le fixer sans rien dire et juste de l'écouté, mais.. Je n'ai pas pu résister. Résister à cette envie.. Cette envie de l'étreindre dans mes bras.. Je me suis relevée, je l'ai attrapé par le bras, et je l'ai amené vers moi. Sa tête dans le creux de mon cou, je l'ai serré, serré tellement fort contre moi. Il s'est agrippé à moi, m'a serré et à pleurer, encore et encore. Laisser couler cette frustration qui le rongeait depuis une semaine entière. Déversé, sa colère dans ses larmes, et encore tant d'autres,.. Oh, j'ai compris. J'ai compris maintenant, ce sentiment... Maman, j'ai compris, en fait, je l'aime.

Et je resserrai mon étreinte encore plus, cette longue nuit ne faisait que commencé, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

{À suivre}

Théoriquement cette histoire est un twoshot mais comme la suite n'est qu'une vague idée de mes souvenirs de cette histoire je ne sais pas si elle fera plus. Merci d'avoir lu !!

See ya ! Kim

Update

Après mûre réflexion, je pense que c'est une bonne fin pour cette histoire ( et l'inspiration ne me vient plus de toute manière) après, une suite pourrait être possible mais ça serait vraiment peu probable.


End file.
